The Burden of a Knight
by nic611
Summary: A knight nearing the end of his quest in lordran is being weighed down with the sorrows from mistakes, and so feels the need to tell another of his burden.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is NOT endorsed by the original holders of the intellectual rights or copyrights. This is simply a fan-made work meant for the amusement of the reader, thank you.

...

That aside, I will let you know now this is my first real attempt at fanfiction of any kind so this may seem like well... crap, but I'm trying and i will continue this rant at the end as so not to bore you, thank you

...

The Burden of a Knight

Chapter I: A Discussion in a Painted World

In the Painted World of Ariamas a knight was wandering through the snow covered courtyard of this created castle. The sentries and creatures of this world having long since grown used to his presence and most did not challenge his passage to the being they swore to protect from the world; and the world from her, The Crossbreed Priscilla. In the past he had ended up befriending her on his journey and would often come here to tell stories of his adventures or simply converse with her; to alleviate her loneliness, and his own. Continuing from the courtyard to the bridge leading to the tower in which Priscilla resided he entered; to once again have a conversation with the beautiful half-breed, this time with a heavy heart and sad memories to share…

...

"Greetings, Lady Priscilla, I hope you are doing well." I greeted while bowing to the tall and elegant woman dressed almost exclusively in white standing before him.

Looking down at me she returns my greetings "And to you to sir Knight, but I must ask, why hast thou returned to this realm?" she questioned "For when we last spoke thou had told me that the end of thine journey was soon to be at hand and that thou may not be able to return." Continuing with her query.

Standing up I let out a sigh, looking up at Priscilla I answered. "When we last spoke, I still felt that I had the strength to complete this quest I was given, that… I was worthy enough to be allowed to complete it."

Confused Priscilla asked "Thou question the strength of thine ability, their worthiness to experience success? I find the source of thine worries difficult to understand." She says while sitting down to get closer to eye-level with me. "On the occasions that thou hast visited this tower, you retell tales from the adventure thou hast undertaken; the battles won, the demons banished, the people saved, if nothing else considered, thine ability and worth art shown in being able to come here unchallenged." She continued.

Looking up and away from Priscilla; at the high ceiling of the room, I contemplated what to say; how to answer her questions. Finally deciding on my course of action I look back at her and reply "You have not heard everything, the details I have withheld, the nightmares that plague me, the memories I wish to forget; but remember them I do, for anything less would dishonor those I've lost, those I have failed."

"Who could thou have failed?" Priscilla asked listening intently

"Many poor souls that did not deserve the fates handed to them." I answered

"How?" she pressed

"Through my own naive decisions and careless actions."

"Dost thou care to tell these tales?" she asks gesturing to me to continue.

Looking down at the ground for a time; having second thoughts on whether or not I truly wish to continue, eventually I let out a sigh thinking to myself that I have already made the decision by coming here "If you wish to listen to my sad tale then so be it; though, in a way this is why I returned here again after all." Sitting down on the snow covered tiles to get comfortable I continue "Now where shall I begin?"

...

and there we are the first chapter of my fanfiction, i hope it was somewhat okay, but moving on please give me some kind of constructive criticism in the reviews. I can use all the help i can get. also could you assist me in answering our good knights question? while i have a general idea of which character storylines to use (Solaire, Siegmeyer and Sieglinde, Luarentius, etc.) i can't agree with myself on what order to put them in, so yeah I'd hate to impose but could you help? (i'm so sorry for asking)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: as stated in the previous chapter this work is NOT endorsed by those that hold the copyrights for Dark Souls, and is simply a fan-made work created for amusement

...

hooray new chapter up, and thank you to the people that provided advice to me especially Leider Hosen; he's a nice guy, and for those wondering about characters that I will use, I have an actual list of character story-lines to use, the previous notes was just an example. I'll probably give a full list at the end of the next chapter. Now enough ramblings onto the show

* * *

Chapter II: The Silent Keeper

First, maybe, yes I think I will start with the only tale I could consider to have ended in any kind of success but first…

...

The Painted world of Ariamas

"Do you know of the Fire Keepers, Lady Priscilla?" I asked her wishing to find out what she knew before I began.

"Yes, I believe they are people that were given the duty to tend to the bonfires throughout the land, correct?" she answered after a moment of thought

"Yes you'd be correct. They have the responsibility to make sure that the bonfires keep burning no matter what may happen around them." I explained "Their souls sustain the fires along with absorbing and storing any souls or humanities that are fed to the flames. As such despite the constant drain on their souls they will not be likely to go hollow because of the stores of humanity within them; this power is both a blessing and a curse."

"Why is that?"

"They will never go hollow;" I began to explain "But they can never leave the area immediately around the bonfire, and since their souls carry so much humanity they are a constant target of both hollowed undead and any undead that wish to avoid hollowing. They are trapped in a prison with no walls to hold them in, but also no walls to hold any dangers out. It is because of this most Fire Keepers that can't find a method to protect themselves do not last long; I myself have only met three on my journey, and each one was well protected by either being in a location that would make harming them difficult, a protector that must first be vanquished, or relying on their own combat abilities to stave off danger."

"So why would they choose such a fate; to have a role that while important to others, rewards them with nothing in return but an eternity of suffering?" Priscilla asked with a tinge of sorrow.

"Because most don't have a choice in the matter, most are forced into it or have it as their only salvation from destruction, and the one I will tell you about now fits into the former…"

...

The first place I reach on my journey through Lordran was Firelink Shrine. In it was one of the few bonfires that had a Keeper; Anastacia of Astora, a maiden from a village in Astora. Her legs were crippled so she could not run away from her duty as Fire Keeper and her tongue cut out so she could not speak out against her fate, not like either of that mattered since she was locked in a cell below the bonfire. I did not know much about her; and the only other resident in the shrine was of no help, for a time all my attempts to speak with her were met with not only the expected silence, but also a sort of indifference to what was going on outside those bars. It was if she had given up on the world…

...

Firelink Shrine

"_I wonder if there is anyone else around this shrine to speak to."_ I thought to myself as I left the remnants of a church the location gets its name from after having spoken to that holier than thou cleric of the Way of White. "_What was his name? Peter, Price, Petrus, ah yes Petrus his name was Petrus." _That man was charging exuberant prices for the most basic of miracles, and he had made it obvious that he does not like conversing with other undead. Unfortunately the only other person within sight that is not insane is that crestfallen warrior near the bonfire, and he won't do much to help my journey; or my mood, beyond what little information I could needle out of him about the Bells of Awakening.

During my musings as walked towards the bonfire, I decided to see where the stairwell that the I saw near the bonfire led. When I reached the bottom I was surprised to be greeted with the sight of a woman dressed in some dirty robes, trapped in a cell that seem to be carved into the wall with no noticeable door. Curious as to who she was, and to why she was there I immediately went to kneel in front of the cell to see if the woman inside was alright.

"Excuse me, milady, but may I inquire as to why you are in a cell? You do not appear to be a particular danger to anyone nor do you look like a criminal of any sort, which leaves me at a loss I might say." I asked the women in rags. But the woman just sat there not making a noise nor did she even make any movements to show that she had acknowledged my presence. Worried I continued to try and get a response from her.

"Ma'am are you alri-" at that moment I noticed bloodstains at the bottom of her skirt which only served to compound my worry. "Ma'am are you injured? Do you know how to open this cell so I can see to your wounds?"But still the woman ignored me not making a sound or looking up to see who was making such a fuss. Worried for her well being I tried to find a way to get into the cell, but eventually after a while, having exhausted myself from multiple ventures to try and open the cell; that despite its rusted appearance would not budge, I gave up and returned above to the bonfire to think of an actual plan. Once I reached the top of the stairs the crestfallen warrior took notice of me and began one of his half-hearted musings.

"Oh, have you seen that terribly morose lass? … The Fire Keeper." He inquired.

My interest peeked I asked him if he knew anything about the woman in the cell. "Do you know that woman, or why she is in a cell?"

"She's stuck keeping that bonfire lit." he said gesturing to the bonfire behind me. "Sad really. She's mute and bound to this forsaken place." He continued

"She is mute? That would explain why she didn't talk to me, but not why she doesn't even respond, or why she has to be in a cell." I mused

Giving a noncommittal shrug he continued his tale "They probably cut her tongue out back in her village, so that she'd never say any god's name in vain." he continued before looking up into the sky in exasperation "How do these martyrs keep chugging along? I'd peter out in an instant." He said with an empty laugh and shake of his head as he looked back at me.

Annoyed by his callous disregard at the woman's situation but wishing not to get in an argument with the hopeless warrior I leave the shrine to go truly start my journey to ring the Bells and discover my destiny, and hopefully find a way to help the crippled Fire Keeper…

...

The Painted World of Ariamas

"I hath known people that would do many things to keep someone in place, but not did I know they would go to such an extreme." Priscilla said looking down at the snowy floor.

"At least whoever put you here took you into account and wanted you to be safe for your own good and not just the good of others and at least you had others that would do anything to keep you from being harmed." I counseled her thinking of the many knights that guarded Priscilla even in death.

"Yes they were good people; I wish them a well deserved rest."

"But still, there are men that would seek to harm either of you just for their own gain." I said remembering a certain knight and what will come next in this tale. Looking up at me Priscilla inquired as to what I meant, and so I continued on to tell her about my meeting with a knight named Lautrec…

* * *

and there it is, sorry if it's still too short I'm working on it. and so onto the embraced!


	3. Chapter 3

And here we are, chapter 3. I hope no one has been waiting to long, and I'm sorry if you have, but here it is. Regular disclaimers apply, I do not own Dark Souls and so on and so forth.

* * *

The Knight Betrayer

This man; a knight in service to his goddess, known to people as Knight Lautrec of Carim after his homeland, Knight Lautrec the Embraced for his love and devotion to his goddess Fina; but for what he had done he will forever be known to me as, Knight Lautrec…**The Betrayer**…

…

The Undead Parish

After having made my through the undead burg; and meeting a friend along the way, I fought my way through many undead soldiers, knights, and beings of other description, to the Undead Parish. I worked to make sure to clear out the area immediately around the parish so that there would be as few surprises as possible once I continued forward, which caused me to come upon a man I would have been better off never meeting…

…

"Hmm now why would someone board this up?" I thought to myself upon finding the end of the passage blocked by some haphazardly put together blockade. "Well only one way to find out." And so I began breaking down the boards to see what was on the other side. After I had torn them all down, I stepped through the now cleared doorway to find a stairway starting on my left and leading to a platform above to my right. Weapon at the ready; prepared for any other dangers, I go up the stairs. Once I reached the top I came upon a locked cell, and inside the cell sat a man in ornate armor made of; what I think to be, gold. Curious once again as to why someone was locked in a cell I addressed the golden knight.

"Hello sir, do you need assistance?" looking up at me the knight reacted in what looked like pleasant surprise

"Oh? Still human are you?" he asked

"Yes, last time I checked." I replied with what little humor I had

"Then I am in luck." He declared with relief "Could you help me?"

"What do you need?" I asked standing before the cell

"As you can see I am stuck, without recourse." He said with a weary tone

"So you need me to find the key to your cell?" I asked, looking through my things for any keys I found on my journey through the parish.

"That would be helpful, yes."

"Then you truly are in luck my good sir," I said taking out a key I found, and then opening the cell "for it seems that I've already found it."

"Thank you, yes, sincerely."

"Before we leave, may I ask your name, sir?" I asked the golden knight

"I am Knight Lautrec of Carim. I truly appreciate this, and I guarantee a reward," at that my interest was caught, "only later." And quickly lost.

"Really?" I asked the knight; though he wouldn't be able to tell through my helmet, my annoyance at this statement was well conveyed.

"Yes, very sorry, your reward will have to wait." When I continued to stand there for a moment he raised his hands in defeat saying "I have just been freed. Allow me some time." And then returning to his slouch position.

"Reward or not, would it be out of the question for me to request some aid in case there are any more creatures guarding the bell of awakening here." I requested of Lautrec

"Ringing the bells would benefit me in my quest," he said putting a hand to his chin in contemplation "Yes I guess I could help you, just let me gather my things before we continue" he said looking back up at me.

"Fine then," I said with a hint of relief at having acquired some more aid in my quest. "I will wait for you at the ladder leading to the roof of the parish." And with that I left to go wait for Lautrec at the entrance to the roof.

…

"I am free. Now I can get back to work… keh heh heh heh…"

…

Painted world of Ariamas

"So this Knight; Lautrec, assisted you on your journey through Lordran." Priscilla inquired of me

"Up to a point yes, he and another knight; one that I would trust with my life, assisted me in defeating the Gargoyles that protected the bell at the parish, and the Gaping Dragon that impeded my progress in the Depths. He had also given me information that allowed me to save the life of another." I explained resting my head in my hands for a moment before I continued. "But there was always something about him that I didn't trust, something that was always nagging at me. I noticed that the only times he helped, he stood to gain something for himself. And there was the fact that he; when not doing something, decided to take up a spot outside the Fire Keepers cell at the shrine. My instincts screamed at me to notice something but I ignored since he was assisting me at the time."

At that moment I hung my head and said "I should have listened"

Firelink shrine

After I had gone down to Blight town and rung the second bell of awakening I returned to Firelink to if anything had changed. At the shrine I had met Frampt the Kingseeker Serpent and he explained to me what the rest of my journey would entail. My spirits high I went to talk with the Fire Keeper of Firelink to tell her what news I've learned; a habit I picked up quite similar to what I am doing with you Lady Priscilla, but when I reached her cell…

…

"Lady Fire Keeper I bring good tidings!" I exclaimed with a somewhat happy tone as I descended the stairs. "I have now learned what I truly must do so that… that…" once I had reached her cell I found her laying face down on the floor of her cell, dead. "M'lady- what- how? Lautrec what has happened to the Fire Keeper!" I yelled looking around to where the golden knight usually sits, only to find him gone.

Utterly confused I ran up the stairs to bonfire to see if he was up there in case I missed him only to find that the bonfire was unit and for him to not be there either.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" at that voice I turned around to find the Crestfallen Warrior waking up from some slumber on his rock "you're disturbing what little peace there is around here."

"Lautrec where is he?" I questioned him

"If you mean the golden bastard he left a while ago, looking mighty pleased with himself I might add." The warrior said "when I asked what was with the happy mood he had 'completed one more step towards his quest for his goddess' or some such and he was off to do whatever"

At that moment I realized what he must have done. "He killed the Fire Keeper you fool and you did nothing to stop him!" I yelled

At that the warrior only scowled and relied in his cynical tone "I didn't hear any squabbling going on down there and even if I did what do you expect me to do? From what little I can hear from your tales to that lonesome lass" gesturing down at the direction of the cells as he continued "that knight is a good fighter to keep pace with the likes of you so don't get on me about my usual inaction" and with that he returned to his post on the broken wall.

Enraged by his apathy but placated by his reasoning I ask again if he knows where Lautrec went exactly. "I don't know from how he sounded he was going to Anor Londo, why you going after him?"

Not answering him I go down back to the Fire Keeper's cell to see if I can learn anything else, and in the cell I did find something that did help me in there…

…

Painted World of Ariamas

"And what did thou find?" Priscilla asked full of curiosity

Before answering I reached into my belongings to take out the object question "The Black Eye Orb" I said holding a small black orb with a staring yellow eye. "It is the object that allowed me to go after Lautrec."

"With that I imagine I don't have to hazard a guess as to what thou did"

"What I did? What I did was that, **I hunted him down**"

* * *

Here we go revenge time, we're going after Lautrec everyone. Buckle up your seat belts everyone and lets have fun. Oh and an important note on the gear our knight will be useing in this fight:

Armor: Elite Knight Armor Set

Right Hand: Astora Straight Sword

Left Hand: Dragon Crest Shield

Rings: Blue Tearstone Ring and Havel's Ring

Items: Throwing Knives possibly

That should answer any questions armaments for the moment so bye and have a wonderful life. :D


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter up, sorry for the long wait. I somehow managed to forget i even had a story thanks to school, life, ADHD, etc. I only just remembered because of a message in my inbox saying a Lord-Yellow followed it, thanks for the reminder man. So onto the story, all regular disclaimers apply.

* * *

Justice...

I went on towards Anor Londo my goals still the same; to save these lands, but with another goal added onto it. To bring about my justice; or vengeance if you wish to be more accurate, upon Lautrec's head. I made my journey through Sen's Fortress that infernal place of traps; rendering assistance to others as I went for I still held myself as a knight who's duty was to help, but then once I reached the main hall of the palace of Anor Londo I 'knew' what I needed to do…

…

Anor Londo

"I… hate… these damn… giants…" I pant to myself, catching my breath after having finally managed to kill the two giant sentries, taking a seat on the large staircase opposite of the equally large entrance. Only while sitting there did I notice a faint humming noise and felt something shaking in one of my pouches. Searching through my things I bring out the culprit; the Black Eye Orb, staring at me with its accusing yellow eye and giving off a faint glow. Though I did not know what to do at the time, I instinctively started to gently squeeze the orb in my grip and then everything went black.

...

I was not unconscious; for I was still aware of all around me, everything around me was just darkness, yet I felt some force pulling me through this darkness to some destination I would soon find out.

…

Anor Londo

Lautrec's World

Slowly I regained my full senses and opened my eyes to find myself standing at the foot of same staircase I was sitting on earlier. Looking at myself I found I was the same yet I seemed to be made of some blue aura that was similar to what made up the physical bodies of summoned and invading phantoms. Thinking with my limited knowledge of phantoms I realized what the orb did; it has allowed me to invade the world of a sinner.

Looking up from my contemplation I saw three figures walking towards the exit of the main hall. Though they were far off I could see one was a warrior of some kind by his armor, and the other judging by his robes was a sorcerer. When I looked at the figure at the center though my blood boiled.

"LAUTREC!" I yelled drawing my Astora Straight sword and readying my Dragon Crest shield as I ran towards the golden knight. Hearing my voice Lautrec and his companions turn to see me as I stopped a short distance away.

"Heh now why are you here?" Lautrec asked me.

"You know why!" I yell back "I am here to avenge the Fire Keeper of Firelink!" At that declaration he just laughed.

"Well, look at you, some knight in shining armor eh?" He began "I thought you were wiser, but it seems I thought wrong." shaking his head he continued. "Tis a terrible pity. Like a moth flittering towards a flame." Then turning towards his followers "You fellows? No? Don't you agree? Keh heh heh heh. Get him" he ended gesturing towards me.

At that the warrior prepared his spear and shield and charged, his sorcerer friend following a distance behind. Shield raised I meet his charge head on' angling my shield so that his spear just glances away from me. The warrior; not deterred, uses his momentum to continue forward causing his shield to meet mine. At that we end up in a sort of contest of strength; trying to push one over and attempting to stab at the other with our respective weapons.

During this contest I notice a blue energy flying at us; realizing what it is I put both arms behind my shield in an effort to push the warrior away, knocking him off his feet. As soon as I disengaged the warrior; I immediately jump back just as the soul arrow flies past, barely missing me.

Looking at where the arrow came from I see the sorcerer preparing to fire off another soul arrow. Not wishing to give him the chance to pepper me with magic while I fight; I ignore the warrior leaving him to try and get back on his feet, to charge at the sorcerer.

The sorcerer fires off his arrow which I manage to sidestep around and continue forward. Getting desperate to stop my charge he starts to quickly fire off as many soul arrows as he could to kill; or at the very least impede me, each one I dodge around before finally reaching him.

Charging at him I swing my sword with the intent to disarm him of his catalyst before he can use any more magic and the loud clanging of metal against metal lets me know my aim was true just as the catalyst flies from the sorcerer's grip.

The sorcerer stunned by my attack doesn't recover in time for my next move; punching at him with my shield arm I knock him off his feet. As I stood over him readying my blade to stab him to death, a sudden force; more than likely the warrior I ignored, slams me to the ground causing me to lose my grip on my own weapon.

Turning onto my back to face my previous adversary, he stands over me and places a foot on my chest to hold me down. He discards his wooden shield in favor of having a better grip on his spear and proceeds to try and skewer me. Thinking quickly I raise my shield up to block his attack just in time to have it bounce off.

Undeterred, the warrior continues to stab at my shield trying to break my guard. In the middle of him preparing his next stab, I take an opportunity and swing my shield at the leg holding me down. The edge of my shield hitting home, I feel bones give way as his knee shatters from my attack. The warrior; giving a yell in pain, losses his grip on his spear and starts grabbing for his now broken leg. Capitalizing on his injury I push him off me to grab his discarded weapon and impale him on his own spear, killing him.

Letting go of the spear; I only have the honor to be knocked off my feet again, this time by a familiar blue energy. Getting up I see that the sorcerer has regained his catalyst and was know preparing his next volley. Not wishing to give him the chance I take a throwing knife off my belt and throw it at him as a distraction.

My ploy works as he stops casting to raise his shield and block the knife. Taking my chance I run to recover my lost weapon and make another charge towards the sorcerer. The sorcerer for his part learns from the previous bout and tries to run to some more get distance between us for his casts. All the good it does him, as I just start dodging his attacks again until I reach sword range again.

The sorcerer in a panic tries fending me off with his catalyst, which I just parry away and while he is open I stab him in the gut. Removing my blade from the sorcerer and letting him fall to the ground to die, I look around the grand entrance hall to find Lautrec. While looking for him I feel a sudden pain in my side and reacting quickly I roll forward just barely avoiding Lautrecs follow up swing.

"You really should learn to watch your back in a fight, knight." Lautrec says in his sinister tone.

"I would of thought a craven like you would have run away after sending his attack dogs." I spit back at him.

"Yes, normally you'd be right," he professes "But seeing your persistence it seems I will have to handle you myself. Now then," he says readying his shotels. "For my Goddess Fina, **You Shall Die!**" he yells charging at me

"And for her Lady FireKeeper, **You Shall Pay!**" I yell back running to meet his charge.

And once we met each other in the center of that grand hall our duel began.

* * *

And so let our fight for justice begin... next chapter, sorry. Anyway how am I on fight scenes, since this is the first one I have ever written? I actually do like to know what people think of things, especially when it is something I make.

So cheers and have a wonderful life.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello everyone, my apologizes to those following this story, but I had difficulty finding motivation and time to work on this and any time I did not find it satisfactory so that definitely added time to the process. So as you can see this story; and probably any story by me for that matter, will not have a regular or quick update schedule. I am sorry, but here it is for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: Dark Souls and any characters within belong to whomever holds said rights.

* * *

Can Easily Become Vengeance

The Painted World of Ariamas

"So thous duel of revenge hast finally begun in earnest?" Priscilla asks during a break in my story telling.

"Yes, though it was not an easy victory." I profess "This was one of the rare times I have ever been in what you could consider a fair fight."

"What dost thou mean?" She questions "you have faced many a foe that would outclass you at most every turn yet you defeated them. Why would this be different?"

"It is best if I continue my story for you to understand." I explain as I continue…

...

Anor Londo

Lautrec's World

"Come on then!" Lautrec yells at me as another of his blows bypasses my shield and adds another wound to my sides. "For such a display you've put on earlier, it is almost disappointing to be beating you so handily!" he continues taunting as he swings his shotel for another attack that I dodge away from.

His taunting in of itself is not unwarranted. I am not used to fighting human opponents that still have their wits about them. His shotel's sickle like blades make them awkward to effectively block so I can't whether the blows like normal, and he is too smart and quick for me to simply run circles around him.

'_My only solace in this,_' I think as I make a swing at him '_Is that his armor; while ostentatious, is not very protecting_' my thoughts confirmed when my attack hit home cutting into his side, before I withdraw my blade and jump back from him.

"You think you're going to beat me by running away?!" he yells charging at me, uncaring of any injury I was able to inflict on him. "I have seen how you fight! You hide so you may outlast your opponent!" he taunts as he readies his attack "You hide behind your shield! Your Armor! YOUR ALLIES!" he yells at me each statement punctuated by swings from his swords that I barely dodge.

"I am not an enemy you can beat by hiding 'knight'!" he continues as one of his swings hits my shield as the tip of its blade curves around to dig into my shoulder.

"You fashion yourself as some grand savior!" he continues as he swings his other shotel at me, forcing me to block it with my sword but failing to keep the blade from curling around to dig into my back.

"But you couldn't even protect your little maiden." he hisses at me. With a quick motion he rips his blades away from our entanglement; causing me more injury as well as throwing me off balance, before he gives a kick that knocks me down to the ground.

"While I on the other hand serve my goddess Fina and have never failed her." he boasts in a low tone, standing over me readying his blade to deliver one final blow.

Looking up at him from my position of struggling to get up and defend myself; hearing all of his taunts and insults to my honor, I felt something different from what I felt before. Before my fury was barely contained, now I felt it all coming to the forefront. As he brought his blade down to bare upon me I swung my shield out to meet it.

My swing was sloppy and I did not think or care at all for angle or timing, but it was enough apparently, for as his blade met my shield his strike was turned away. Lautrec was surprised that his attack was deflected, leaving him open to my retaliation.

Moving with strength and speed I did not know I had, I stood and gave a furious roar as I brought my blade forth to stab him through his golden breastplate.

My thrust hitting home I am met with the satisfying feel of my blade piercing through metal and flesh; skewering him through and through. But I had apparently missed his heart and spine for he still had the ability and strength to push me away, removing my blade from him and knocking us both away from the other.

Not finished I regain my stance; discarding my shield to gain a better grip upon my sword, I charge towards Lautrec. Unleashing all the righteous fury I have towards him, I let loose swing after swing of my blade at him. Each blow he barely evades or parries away, not having a single moment of respite to retaliate against my ferocious assault.

"This cannot be." Lautrec almost whispers "This cannot be!" he yells louder "How is the likes of you, pushing me back?!" he continues barely avoiding another of my attacks "I've seen how you act, how you carry yourself as some grand savior. You never had the heart needed to survive a land like this!" he yells out as he blocks an attack only to be knocked off his feet.

"How?" he questions as lays on the floor "You serve no lord, you serve no god, you serve no grander purpose than that damned legend!" he spits out, standing up to face me again "I serve my Goddess! I Serve Fina! I HAVE HER LOVE!" he rants as he charges at me "YOU HAVE NOTHING!" he roars as he jumps up into the air to try and bring his wicked sickles down upon me.

Throughout his entire rant I heeded not a single word of it; I do not respond, I do not care, I simply want him dead. I merely step to the side as he comes down and as his desperate attack misses I bring my own blade down upon his outstretched arms severing his hands at the wrists.

Falling down to his knees holding his newly severed arms close to him; he looks up at me as I ready to bring my down once more. Staring at me through the visor of his crowned helm he speaks his final words.

"So you do have the heart to survive this place, eh? Imagine that."

And he spoke no more, as his golden helm rolled across the floor.

* * *

Okay fights done. Cheers and have a wonderful life.


End file.
